Season 3
The third season of the drama series Everwood premiered on The WB on September 13, 2004 and concluded on May 23, 2005. The season consists of 22 episodes. It was released on Region 1 DVD on June 15, 2010. Season Overview The third season opens with Andy receiving a letter from Madison cutting off all ties with him. She has moved to Denver but does not reveal her decision regarding the pregnancy. Andy contemplates telling Ephram, but Harold convinces him not to do so, for the sake of both Ephram and Amy. Ephram returns from his summer classes at Juilliard with the disappointing news that he did not make high marks and begins to intensify his piano studies. Amy and he struggle with this new aspect of their relationship. The two, now in their senior year of high school, befriend an extremely shy girl, named Hannah (Sarah Drew), who is staying with Nina. Hannah is a junior and tells Amy that her parents are travelling in Hong Kong, but later reveals that her father, with whom she was extremely close, suffers from late-stage Huntington's Disease and she was in fact sent to Everwood so she wouldn't have to watch his suffering. With the support of Amy, Ephram, Harold, and Bright, Hannah is tested for Huntington's Disease herself and finds that she doesn't have the incurable disease. After much discussion with both Hannah and Ephram, Amy decides to sleep with the latter. They plan to sneak away to the Abbotts' lake cabin, but the night of the event, Amy gets scared and changes her mind. Ephram is patient and says he doesn't mind. She has a change of heart and loses her virginity to Ephram the next morning after all. Around Christmas, Bright convinces Ephram to go and see Madison's band play and he lies to Amy about where he was going. Madison wasn't there, but Ephram feels so guilty that he eventually apologizes. Amy is extremely upset and admits that while Ephram has rededicated himself to the piano, she has given up all of her hobbies and school activities to make time for her and Ephram's relationship. She tells him she willingly gave up these activities but has now grown to resent him. Ephram agrees to try to make more time on his part, and they make up. Bright gets a job at the County Clerk's office with his mother Rose. Never known for his monogamy, his promiscuity catches up to him when one young intern accuses him of sexual harassment. During the investigation Bright maintains that she misunderstood his actions and does not admit guilt. Even though he is officially absolved of the accusation, Rose is embarrassed and hurt by the situation and realizes that her son has no respect for women. She fires him, but her profound disappointment is the worst punishment of all. Bright learns from the ordeal and attempts to be more honorable. The third season also sees the arrival of a new, younger doctor named Jake Hartman, whom neither Harold nor Andy like very much, due to his over-zealous attitude. He takes up residence in Harold's former office. Meanwhile, Nina comes to terms with the fact she has feelings for Andy as she begins a romantic relationship with Jake. Andy also decides to help a patient, John Hayes, recover from serious incapacitation caused by a stroke. Meanwhile, Andy finds himself drawn to John's wife Amanda and realizes he may be developing feelings for her. He and Amanda avoid their feelings from each other for a while, but when they finally give into temptation, Andy feels so much guilt, he develops a bleeding gastric ulcer. After he recovers John gets admitted into a cutting-edge treatment program in which he will be sent away for an indefinite amount of time. Amanda and Andy continue their affair until John inexplicably recovers from his stroke, and Amanda opts to stay with her husband. Ephram is granted an interview with The Juilliard School in New York City, where he serendipitously runs into Madison. Andy accompanies Ephram on the trip, attempts to reconcile with Madison, and urges her to tell Ephram the truth about her pregnancy. She eventually meets Ephram in a coffee shop and tells him the whole story, except about Andy's knowledge of it. The baby has been put up for adoption with parents living in Marin, California. When Ephram tells Andy about the pregnancy, Andy tells him that he knew about it and asked Madison to keep it a secret. Ephram is livid and forfeits his Juilliard audition in an attempt to get back at Andy. Back in Everwood, Amy reluctantly agrees to help Ephram locate the baby and the adoptive parents, but the matter soon drives a wedge between them, and they break up. Rose is diagnosed with a cancerous tumor on her spine and must undergo chemotherapy, which proves to be initially unsuccessful. With some reluctance, Andy agrees to do the surgery to remove the tumor. Harold is incensed until the operation appears to be a success, and Rose slowly recovers. Ephram, still disillusioned from his father's lie about Madison, decides to quit his studies altogether and backpack through Europe. He technically receives his diploma but leaves before the ceremony. He sells his piano and all related musical equipment to pay for an airline ticket to London. Meanwhile, Amy graduates from high school and gets into Princeton University. Jake and Nina agree to move in together and start a new restaurant business, purchasing the diner where Nina worked as a waitress until the owner sold the building. Jake vows to cut all ties to his former Los Angeles residence and lifestyle because his income in Everwood is substantially less, though his true motives may have been Nina. Season 3 ends with Hannah getting a boyfriend for the first time, but she decides to break up with him because there is no chemistry and because she has a crush on Bright. Andy considers taking a job as a surgeon in Chicago, but Harold and others in town persuade him to stay in Everwood. Bright decides he really wants to date Hannah, who is thrilled to begin a relationship with him. Amy decides to defer her first semester at Princeton, so that she can help take care of her mother while she convalesces. Andy—alone with Nina—confesses his true feelings for her and proposes a serious relationship, despite Jake being in the way. Cast and Characters Main Recurring Episodes Gallery Everwood Season 3 (DVD).jpg Category:Seasons